The Second Kiss, the First Time
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: It's been a busy several months for everyone, what with swapping species, dead relatives turning up alive, and saiyans getting into everything, but things have finally settled down enough that Yamcha and Raditz can slip away to get 'them' sorted out. Part 26 of the Geta!verse.
_Hey all! Late update this week because I was at a convention and have been otherwise occupied until now! Thanks for understanding! Short segment this week, but I think you'll still enjoy it._

 _Set sometime before Bardock and Co head back to space._

"So, I was thinking," Yamcha leaned on Raditz's shoulder as they stared at the waves crashing on the beach, "Now that the species thing and the saiyans are sorted out… maybe we could try that kiss again?" his lips quirked up at the slight colour this suggestion brought to the other man's cheeks, barely visible in the moonlight. "If you still want to, that is."

Sitting up again, he remained silent for a few moments, watching the emotions play over the wild-maned man's face.

Then, a touch hesitantly, Raditz turned, leaned down, and kissed him, a little shy and a little daring. Yamcha smiled and brought up a hand to cup Raditz's face, and the taller man leaned into it with a sigh, allowing Yamcha to take the kiss a bit deeper.

It was a slow event, gentle and exploratory as clothes were gradually shed, distances lessened and then vanished altogether, and gradually the world itself shrank until it held only two people, whose entire focuses were on each other.

Afterwards, Raditz stared up at the sky, eyes slightly glazed. "Wow."

"Mmm…" Yamcha hummed and snuggled closer, tugging some of Raditz's hair over himself like a blanket.

"That was… very unsaiyan." The entire _thing_ was unsaiyan.

Yamcha shifted onto one elbow to look down at him. "Is that a problem?"

The saiyan frowned a bit as the former bandit toyed gently with a lock of Raditz's hair. "Amongst saiyans, strength was- is- key. Who is the strongest, the best, the most dominant. The entire courtship ritual is meant to prove your worth to each other, your strength. This is… too soft. Too gentle."

"You seem to have been enjoying it, and I'm not just talking about the bit earlier." Yamcha smiled faintly, "Or is that the problem? That you've been enjoying yourself too much."

Raditz looked away, colour rising in his cheeks. "It's not the saiyan way. I haven't even looked for a courtship offering."

"From what I understand, the saiyan ways are changing. Rebelling from that monster, learning diplomacy, wearing clothes that aren't armor-" Yamcha laughed as Raditz gave a half-hearted swat at him. "Besides, I don't need you to kill something for me to prove your strength or worth – that's not why I wanted this, and I already know both as much as I need to. So… just think about it for a moment – does this make you happy? Not about whether or not it's of any one culture, but whether what we're doing makes _you_ happy."

Raditz paused to give this the consideration it deserved; thinking back over the past fourteen years on the run, trying to raise a little brother when the parameters of his world had been severely shifted, with no one around to truly explain these new rules to him. Then the past half year on this strange, backwards, backwater planet, with its soft environment and softer people, who didn't censure him for his race or what he wasn't, but rather took interest in what he had done and what he was capable of becoming. And then there was this strange, scarred man, both strong and fragile, who understood what it was to have your best never be quite enough, no matter how hard you tried, and who hadn't let it stop him from pursuing power or adventure, or from living exactly how he pleased.

And apparently it pleased him to lie here like this, next to a third-class warrior, naked and unafraid, his incredibly soft hair mingling with Raditz's own wiry mop. He was bold, very bold- or possibly trusting? Or something else entirely?

Whatever it was, it made Raditz tighten his tail around Yamcha's waist slightly, pulling him closer, and a quiet, rumbling purr started in his chest.

Yamcha smiled. "I thought so." Snuggling back down, he sighed his own contentment. "That's good. Because I had no intention of giving you back."

"Eh?" Raditz glanced down and felt more than saw Yamcha grinning into the side of his chest.

"I like you too much, so I've decided to keep you. Something about you brings out the bandit in me, and us bandits take what we want. So watch out, saiyan – I've got my mark in sight!"

"Oh?" Raditz raised an amused eyebrow at him, "And what would this mark be, bandit?"

Popping up for a moment, Yamcha beamed and placed a gentle kiss on Raditz's jaw. "I'm going to steal your heart away. And nothing you do will stop me!"

There were things he could have said in response, especially that the self-proclaimed king of the Diablo Desert didn't need to steal something that was already well on its way to being his. But the words were too soft, too gentle, especially after such a saiyan declaration as that.

So instead Raditz simply moved the arm Yamcha had been laying on so that it held, rather than simply supported, and allowed his chest to rumble his pleasure to the sky.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _I could have gone into more detail with the sex. I've written stuff like that before, and gotten a positive response. But I didn't want that to be the focus of the scene – who's on top, is someone on top, exact details. I wanted to focus on the intimacy, which is the heart of this piece – it's about two people that are falling in love taking a step onto a new path, and deciding that they do, in fact, want to see where it leads, not because of the sex, but because of everything that led up to the sex, and everything that might come after, at least to my mind._

 _Though I think they'd also admit the sex was pretty nice, and the path they're walking is totally going to involve more of it. At least, Yamcha would – Raditz is still bit shy in regards to talking about this stuff outside a joking context._

 _And for those of you who_ _ **really**_ _want to know what happened? It was exactly how you imagined it would go when you first found out that this ship was a thing that was happening. Yeah, even that bit. I have no intention of ever putting up an official lemon for any of the ships in this series, and this is why – I'd rather let you guys decide on your own exactly what's going on behind closed doors. ;)_


End file.
